


Did I just kiss Cas?

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Realistic way of cannon destiel, Sam Ships It, sammy knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Just a Drabble of a realistic way Destiel could be made cannon...





	Did I just kiss Cas?

"Dean, there's an article here about a girl who disappeared a week ago and hasn't been seen since, doesn't look like a normal disappearance. Think it might be our sort of case" Sam informs his older brother, always the one to find them cases. 

Dean nods as he takes a swig from his beer. 

"Okay Sammy, where?" He asks. 

"Colorado, shouldn't take us long, looks like it's just gonna be a kill it and leave kinda thing" He further explains. 

"Got it, we'll leave soon." Dean says. 

"Can I come? I can help." Castiel, the eldest brothers best friend asks. 

"Absolutely not Agent Beyoncé. You can stay here, in the bunker where it's safe" Dean commands, he cares about nothing more than Sam and Castiel's safety. 

"But Dean..-" Castiel starts. 

"But nothing Cas, it's your first week as a human, you're staying in the Bunker until you get used to it." Dean finishes, the three know it's the end of the discussion and there's no point arguing. 

"Fine, but I'm coming on the next one.." Castiel states. 

"Maybe." Dean meets him half way, he'll say maybe now then change him mind minutes before they leave for the next hunt. 

"At least watch a tv with me before you leave.." Castiel whines like a three year old, eyes wide and shining, knowing Dean could never reject anything that look was asking for. 

"The TV Cas, it's the tv." Dean corrects, smiling fondly at his friend but gets up and pulls Cas to the sofa with him. 

When they get there Dean pulls Cas down with him and grabs the controller with his free hand, he starts flicking through the channels and lands on a rewrite of Scooby-doo. 

"This alright?" Dean asks, turning to Castiel who just nods giddily. They both turn their attention back to the tv when Sam coughs awkwardly. 

Dean looks at him confused until Sam nods his head motioning to the pairs hands, Dean realises what he means. He's still holding Castiel's hand. 

Dean's face turns the darkest shade of pink Sam has ever seen, almost as pink as the time he was forced to wear his first girlfriends underwear for a day as a dare. 

Dean pulls his hand away vigorously and shifts further away to the edge of the sofa to hide his face from Cas. 

"Dean?" Cas asks. Dean's face grows even brighter. He's weirded out, Dean thinks to himself. 

"Why are Scooby snacks named after the least helpful member? Shouldn't they be named Velma snacks?" Cas finishes his question. 

Dean wants to laugh but he can't do anything than look at him with wide eyes. 

'Yes, I think I'm in love with this man' he thinks to himself, smiling from ear to ear. 

"I don't know Cas, good question" He finally answers and Sam sighs in frustration, done with watching the two continuously flirt and be so obviously in love but do nothing about it. 

Dean scowls at him, knowing exactly what his frustration is about. 

An hours passed by the time Sam has everything ready and packed in the Impala, he doesn't want to disturb the cuddling session going on on the sofa but has no choice, there's lives to be saved. 

Castiel is nearly asleep, his head resting on Dean's chest and arms around his neck. Dean has his hand in his friends hair, twirling his thumb around his dark hair. 

"Dean? Ready to go?" He asks. 

"Uhh, sure. Cas? Come on get up, we're leaving now" Dean says softly. 

"Okay, goodbye Dean" Cas smiles through evident disappointment. 

"Don't look so gloomy Cas, we will be back in a few days at the most" Dean tries to cheer his best friend up. 

"I know Dean" Cas reminds him, looking a little less like his world just crashed. 

"See ya" Dean says as he grabs his bag Sam packed for him and leans down to place a small kiss on Castiel's head. Cas looks shocked but delighted. 

Sam and Dean leave the bunker, locking it. Dean opens the trunk and throws everything in, then the brothers take their usual seats, Dean driving obviously. 

He puts the keys in the ignition but stops in his tracks. 

"Did I just kiss Cas?" Dean asks in realisation. 

"Yes thank god, it's about damn time" Sammy sighs with relief. 

"Damn" Is all Dean can say, thinking of nothing other than how he can't wait to do that again.


End file.
